


Broken Bell, Healed Heart

by PuyoLover39



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Kuro has anxiety, M/M, Mahiru is his anchor, Panic Attacks, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuyoLover39/pseuds/PuyoLover39
Summary: This is my Servamp Character Appreciation Week Day 7 AU entry on Tumblr, I just thought I should post it here.Mahiru takes Kuro on a date to an amusement park one night and gives him the surprise of his lifetime.Basically they go on a planned date that they both agreed to but Kuro doesn't know how much Mahiru planned for it because Mahiru is sneaky and loves his Servamp.





	Broken Bell, Healed Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So in this Kuro's bell is broken and he is much more shy and anxious when separated form his Eve, other than that not much has changed about him. He is just more insecure. I apologize ahead of time if this sucks, I'm still kind of new to all this. It is not my intent to ruin Tanaka Strike's masterpiece, I promise. XD

It was around 5:00pm when Mahiru went to fetch Kuro for their date. They had agreed to go to an amusement park that had recently opened near them but had to wait for it to get dark before going since Kuro couldn’t be in sunlight unless in cat form. So he purposely prepared while Kuro took a nap and now that the sun was setting was the perfect time to leave for the park. 

“Kuro! Kuro, it’s time to go! Where are you?” He checked the couch where the vampire usually took his naps, but he wasn’t there. So he went to his room to check Kuro’s cat bed, but he wasn’t there either. “Kuro, this isn’t funny! I already bought the tickets, you better not make me waste them when you already agreed to go! Come out, now!”

Standing quietly and listening for his partner’s bell, Mahiru heard a sigh of exasperation instead and watched as his cat formed Servamp crawled out from under Mahiru’s bed. “Eh? Kuro? Why were you under there?” Bending down he lifted the black cat into his arms and held him face level.

“Obviously I was trying to hide.” Muttered the feline.

“But why?”

“Cuz I’m scared. Amusement parks mean a lot of people, and I’m scared we’ll get seperated.” Since Kuro’s bell was broken in their encounter with Touma, Kuro had become a lot more timid and fearful. His insecurities and anxiety issues had skyrocketed and now he is so terrified of being alone that if Mahiru is not by his side he slips into a panic attack. 

“So your solution is not to go at all!? Kuro I promise I won’t leave your side the whole time we’re there, now come on. You already agreed to this and I already bought the tickets, so the simplest solution is to go and just not get separated. So let’s go, okay?” Mahiru tried his best to give his frightened partner a comforting and reassuring smile to ease his fears. He knew he had succeeded when he heard his red eyed companion give a resigned sigh.

Giving one of his signature sunny smiles, Mahiru grabbed what they needed and walked them over to the door to put on their shoes. As he sat down to put his sneakers on, Kuro hopped out of his arms and sat beside him, transforming into his more human form and slipping on his boots. Standing up and offering the vampire a hand which he hesitantly accepted, the two made their way out of the apartment and to the train station where they boarded and rode a train straight to the park.

By the time they got there the sun had fully set and the two decided to ride some rides. Searching around Mahiru was able to find a directory where he could get a map telling them what and where all the rides were. He and his boyfriend then decided to sit down on a nearby bench and plan out what rides they wanted to hit up before the fireworks display started at 11pm, which Mahiru was insistent on seeing.

Mahiru pointed out a few coasters and other fast rides while Kuro chose the slow spinning rides like the carousel and cups where he would make Mahiru do all the work to spin them. They also both agreed to play a few carnival type games while they were there. With a clear game plan set, the two took off for the nearest ride they wanted to go on, which just so happened to be the biggest, fastest coaster in the whole park, and while Kuro didn’t particularly dislike roller coasters, he did have to grimace at the sight of it.

“Alright! Are you ready Kuro? Let’s hurry up and get in line before it gets any longer.” Before Kuro could protest he was already being dragged into the line and only 10 minutes later the two were being buckled into the front cart, his Eve smiling the whole time as he loosely held onto the safety bar while Kuro clutched the thing for dear life.

Once the ride shot off Kuro clenched his eyes shut and gently bit into his lip to keep himself silent while his lover on the other hand was all smiles and laughing happily throughout most of the ride. Until he felt his Servamp clutch his hand desperately that is. “Kuro!?” He shouted over the wind rushing past his ears, turning his head to see his boyfriend suffering on the ride while he was having fun.

Mahiru immediately felt awful. He didn’t think Kuro would be bothered by this kind of thing, he always seemed so sturdy back before his bell was broken and even now he had times where he acted like his old self and Mahiru forgot how much of a scardy cat he was now. (No pun intended)

As soon as they got off the ride he took Kuro off to the side and began to fuss over him. Asking if he was okay, rubbing his back to comfort him and apologizing repeatedly. This in turn made Kuro feel bad, he had to ruin his date’s time by being such a wuss. He was a vampire, he had been shot, run through by multiple swords, had lost limbs, even had his head smashed in, and none of that had ever scared him. But a stupid thrill ride that normal humans could ride and enjoy, had freaked him out enough that he needed the comfort of his Eve’s hand in his own to ground him, to know that everything would be okay.

And now Mahiru was feeling bad and he had ruined the boys fun. “I’m okay Mahiru, I promise. I just didn’t expect it to go so fast and make all those dips and twists. How were you not bothered by it?”

Mahiru gave him a gentle smile and one last pat on the back before stating, “It’s hard to be afraid of a ride like that after you’ve literally been thrown off the roof of a building. Haha, at least on the coaster I had a safety bar and seat belt, all I had back then was our chain.”

Kuro gave a slightly offended look at Mahiru’s answer but let it slide. He was right after all, the boy was probably safer on one of those rides, than he was hanging around a bunch of vampires. Even though Kuro would do anything to keep the youth next to him alive and well as he had proved when he threw himself in front of Mahiru and had managed to protect him at the cost of his bell.

“But, I did say that I trusted you with my life. And I still do. I know you would never let anything happen to me Kuro. Just like how I won’t let anything else ever happen to you.”

This guy, he always knew when Kuro was sinking into his self hatred and insecurities and he always knew just what to say to bring him back to the light. He really did luck out when he met Mahiru, this was only one of the reasons he loved his Eve so dearly of course.

“Anyway, enough talking about the past. Let’s go get on the next ride already. I won’t make you ride anymore coasters if that one really bothered you so much Kuro.”

“No, no, it’s okay. This was the biggest and fastest coaster they have here right? If that’s the case then I should be able to handle the others just fine.”

He really wanted to try his best to make sure Mahiru had a good time on this date, since he had lost his powers he knew that he had been even more of a useless partner to the boy than he ever was before. He was constantly getting frightened and running to his Eve for comfort and protection. He was also much more needy for affection, and he still didn’t help with any of the house work. So now he was adding even more work for the teen and he wasn’t even able to protect the brunet anymore. The least he could do was try to make sure the boy had fun and enjoyed a few rides.

Over the next few hours they rode the remaining coasters the park had to offer, as well as some ride that strapped them into a seat, slowly lifted them high into the air and dropped them all the way down quickly before taking them back up and dropping them again halfway. Then they hit up the games where they learned that even though Kuro was superior at video games, that didn’t mean he was better at all games. Mahiru actually managed to win the majority of the games, but when he did he always let Kuro pick the prize because he claimed that he didn’t need them since they weren’t simple and even then the majority of the prizes went to nearby children when Kuro said it would be a pain to carry them all.They also went on the spinning cup ride, where Kuro sat and did nothing making Mahiru have to take the wheel and spin the whole thing himself. They stopped to get some snacks after that and then when they were done they went on the carousel to close it all off on a gentler note. 

Once they had finished their time on the slow turning carousel, Mahiru checked his phone to see it was 10:35pm. “Hey, Kuro. It’s almost time for the fireworks to start. We should be heading back so we don’t miss them.” He got a nod as an answer, so he turned his attention to the map he had pulled out of his pocket and started fast walking.

He was worried that if they didn’t hurry, then they would miss the fireworks and the night would be ruined. He turned his head to call out to Kuro to pick up the pace over his shoulder, only to notice that his boyfriend was nowhere to be seen. “Kuro?” He snapped his head from left to right frantically searching for his lover. “Kuro! Where’d you go!?” Pushing his way through the other patrons who were trying to make their way to the entrance of the park to see the fireworks as well, he ran back down the same path he had just taken.

“M-Mahiru? Mahiru where did you go? You promised you wouldn’t leave me…” Clutching the medium sized cat plushie that Mahiru had won for him as he began to hyperventilate. “Mahiru…” Everywhere he looked there were people surrounding him, but none of them were his precious Eve. His breathing was shallow and he began to get light headed as he dropped to his knees and reached up a hand to pull his hood further over his head. “Mahiru…Mahiru… Where are you?…I n-need you, Mahiru.” Tears were rolling down his cheeks as he bent forward on the ground. He didn’t like being alone, and he didn’t like being in the middle of a huge crowd either. He was aware that the more he freaked out the more people would stare at him, but he couldn’t stop himself from panicking.

“KURO!!!” His head immediately jerked upward casting his eyes over the crowd, hoping he wasn’t hearing things when he heard his partners voice call out for him. “M-Mahi…ru?” Luckily for Kuro, it was indeed his boyfriend that he had heard. The teen raced toward him before dropping to his knees in front of the older male. “Mahi-*hiccup*-ru.” 

Taking in the condition of his lover who was shaking, crying, hiccuping and barely breathing, Mahiru was quick to get to work as he grabbed the hand Kuro had fisted in his hood and placed it on his own cheek, laying his hand on top of Kuro’s to keep his hand there. “Hey, I’m so sorry we got seperated. It won’t happen again. Everything’s okay now. Just breath Kuro. Breath okay? 1, 2. 1, 2.”

Feeling Mahiru’s cheek under his hand as well as feeling the boys hand on top of his own, helped keep Kuro grounded. He tried to take a deep breath to calm down but he was still too shaky, and Mahiru took notice of this. “Do you need a paper bag? I brought one just incase. Come here.” Mahiru pulled Kuro into his arms, removing his hand from atop his boyfriends, instead deciding to thread his fingers through the males ice blue locks. He continued to do this for another 5 minutes until he felt the shaking form in his hold calm and the other males breathing even out.

“Are you okay now Kuro?” The vampire nodded, still panting slightly.

“Good, I’m glad. I really am sorry for losing you in the crowd. But if your feeling better than we really need to get going, it’s 10:52pm and we really need to hurry back to the entrance before we miss the fireworks.” Pulling Kuro to his feet, he saw a few people had stopped their walking to stare at the two and whisper amongst themselves. Kuro seemed to notice this too, as he shuffled himself behind Mahiru trying to hide from the strangers looks, clutching his cat to his chest and fisting his hand in the jacket the boy was wearing. 

“Sorry for the disturbance. Everything is fine now, so please go back to your own business and don’t mind us.” Mahiru called out, trying his best to pull an apologetic yet commanding tone to get the bystanders to stop watching the two of them, knowing it wasn’t helping his partner’s condition any.

It seemed to do the trick, as the people started to mill about and mind their own business. “Come on Kuro. This time, hold onto me until we get there okay? We are going to have to run.” He heard a small alright and began to rush toward the park entrance. 

After 6 minutes of non-stop running they managed to make it and get a decent spot. Both were panting from exertion, but Mahiru still had his trademark smile on his face as he turned to Kuro and told him he could let go and watch the fireworks. Kuro, who had forgotten the death grip he had on the boys sleeve, blushed slightly and nodded his understanding. It was then that they heard an announcement that the fireworks were starting, both turned to face the sky, waiting for the show to begin, Kuro clutching his cat, while Mahiru shoved a hand into his pocket and grabbed Kuro’s free hand with the other.

Not even a minute later, bright, vivid colored explosions burst across the sky. It was breathtaking, and actually quite romantic. Kuro wasn’t sure why Mahiru was so adamant about seeing the fireworks before, but now he thought he understood. However, he really didn’t understand. Not until a certain set bloomed across the sky that is. That set was a simple phrase that people all over the world said to the one they loved more than any other. But Kuro still tilted his head and blinked a few times in confusion when he saw the words ‘Will you marry me?’ light up the night sky. 

He was about to ask Mahiru what was going on, until he felt a ring slip onto his finger. He was dumbfounded, blinking a few more times he turned to look at Mahiru for an answer. “You will marry me, won’t you Kuro?” Said his Eve with that damn smile on his face that made the vampires heart go a mile a minute. Before he knew it, there were tears in his eyes and he was getting choked up. Blushing, the immortal nodded his consent, moving to bury his face in the teens shoulder as he realized there was a small crowd around them clapping and cheering.

“Can we go home now?” He heard his lover laugh before he felt the boy give a nod of his own. The two linked hands and began their journey home. As they were leaving the park, Mahiru saw the man in charge of the fireworks give him a thumbs up and a wink, he chuckled and gave a thumbs up in return, while Kuro turned to question him, but Mahiru beat him to it. 

“A friend of my uncle’s. While you were supposed to be napping, I was preparing for our little date. I called him and arranged this whole thing because I heard that he got a job here as the person in charge of manning the fireworks show every night. He was more than happy to help out.” He explained with a cheek splitting grin.

That sneaky brat. He thought this was just a simple date. But he had this whole elaborate plan set up, and Kuro was none the wiser. Said vampire couldn’t help but give a soft, tiny smile. ‘So lucky’. He thought. After that they once again boarded a train, only this time headed home and not to the park. When they got home Kuro instantly toed off his boots and padded his way to his fiancé's bed. Fiancé, he could get used to that. He was soon followed by his Eve after the boy made sure to lock the door and take off his sneakers.

“Kuro, aren’t you going to change your clothes before you throw yourself onto my bed?”

“Our bed, married couples share everything.” 

A sigh. “Our bed. But we’re not married yet y’know?” Retorted the adolescent as he pulled his shirt over his head and threw it into the basket of laundry to do. He then followed suit with his pants before getting redressed in his pajamas and making his way to their bed to lay down beside Kuro. “At least take off your coat and belt before you go to sleep Kuro, it has to be uncomfortable.” He heard a soft groan from the man beside him before the bed shifted and his belt was removed. Mahiru watched as it flew from Kuro’s hand and haphazardly strew itself across the nightstand. “What about your coat?”

“I like my coat.” 

“Hahaha, fair enough. Alright then, keep it.”

Pulling the blanket over both of them Mahiru rolled onto his side to face his fiancé. As he did, he saw his husband to be fiddling with the ring he had given him on his finger. It was a simple silver band, he thought about going with gold to match the bell that was no longer useful but the his Servamp still wore it anyway, but he thought the silver one would look nicer with his partners style.

As he was lost in thought, his lover had removed the ring as well as his bell. Untying the string that the chipped piece of metal hung loosely from, he slipped the ring onto the thread alongside the broken bell before retying the string and slipping it over his head again. “There.” He said proudly as he clutched the items close to his chest and smiled contentedly. 

“Hmm? There what?” Mahiru looked at what Kuro was clutching to his heart and raised a brow at him. “Why did you do that? The point of you wearing that is so others know you’re taken. If you have it hidden under your coat all the time then nobody will be able to see it. Kind of defeats the purpose.”

“I want to keep the two precious gifts you’ve given me safe and close to my heart, even if one of them is useless now, I still love my bell.” Lifting the two objects in his hands up to his lips he kissed them softly before lowering them back down to clutch them to his chest again. He gave a sigh of content, as he burrowed his face into his Eve’s chest and smiled happily. Yawning, he nuzzled the boys chest. “I love you Mahi. Thank you for taking care of me and not abandoning me, and for not only putting a bell, but a ring on me as well.”

Mahiru was blushing madly as he watched his lover kiss the items and cradle them to his heart. His words were so touching and adorable to the teen, that he couldn’t bring himself to care whether or not his fiancé was wearing the ring properly or not. It wasn’t as if his Servamp ever left the apartment without him anyway, and when he did his vampire never socialized with anyone unless it was a someone they both knew or a cashier, and even then it was limited dialogue. And when they left the apartment together, Mahiru was almost always holding his hand which tended to deter any competition. Mahiru tried not to show it, but he was very protective, as well as possessive, of his lover. Even though he knew nothing could ever come between him and the blunette.

Speaking of said immortal being, it would appear he had fallen asleep while he was lost in thought. He smiled down at the sleeping male, craning his neck to place a gentle kiss on his forehead. “I love you too, Kuro. No matter what you think of yourself or what happens to you, I will be here, right beside you, forever.” He wraps his arms around the ice blue haired male, one over his waist and the other around his head, pulling the bluenette closer and placing his face in the snowy locks. “And you don’t have to thank me, I did it because I wanted to.” Yawning, he closed his eyes as a soft, yet bright smile overtook his features. “Goodnight Kuro. Thank you for taking care of me and being there for me too.” 

With that said, he let himself slip into a peaceful slumber, dreaming about what his wedding with Kuro would be like, while Kuro similarly dreamed about what his life would be like being married to Mahiru. Suffice to say, those were the best dreams they had in their lives. They loved each other very much, and they would never let anything take them away from one another. Ever.

 

THE END

So I don’t know why, I just really love the idea of Kuro being super shy and blushy, and insecure. Hiding behind Mahiru, crying, and just desperately wanting/needing Mahiru by his side. Like if he was clutching him and trying to get affection/attention from him. I also love the idea of protective and possessiveness with these two, so I thought, why not make Mahiru be the protective and possessive one in this instead since Kuro is so anxious and awkward? *shrugs*

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you were able to get some kind of enjoyment from this dumpster fire. Feel free to tell me how bad it was in the comments, or give me pointers. XD


End file.
